


Making Me Yours

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "It was for the best, probably, that Tony was used to being on his knees so often. He'd gotten used to it before he was sent off to boarding school, working on one project or another, and he associated the ache in his knees with pride of a job well done."





	Making Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo: Come Marking. This is more like just a facial but meh.

It was for the best, probably, that Tony was used to being on his knees so often. He'd gotten used to it before he was sent off to boarding school, working on one project or another, and he associated the ache in his knees with pride of a job well done. It stood to reason then, that he liked sucking Winter off so much, but convincing the other man to accept that was no easy task.

Winter was all about them being partners, equal in everything they could possibly be. He never wanted for Tony to do something that only made Winter feel good because that made him feel selfish. It was only truly obvious when they were having sex as far as Tony could tell, but of course that was when it bothered him most because he had a few... inclinations that Winter would be a fucking dream at dispensing if he stopped worrying so much. So Tony had a plan: he was going to start small. Winter hinted at possessiveness in the bedroom, always reigning himself back before it went anywhere. All Tony had to do was encourage that a little and let Winter know that he was not only okay with it, but was one hundred percent into it. For that matter, if he proposed it as an idea that he didn't know whether or not Winter would like it after they did a little possessive play... He liked this plan. He would fess up about the truth as soon as they were done because he didn't _actually_ want to trick Winter, but this would get his foot in the door and he was all for that.

Idea in mind, Tony let it sit there for the perfect opportunity-- which came that night. They'd gotten ready for bed, tucked under the covers, and of course _that_ was when Tony's dick decided that actually it needed some attention, and it needed it immediately. He put a questing hand on Winter's thigh, wanting to see if he was in the mood.

Winter reacted immediately, curving an arm around Tony's waist. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Winter kissed along his neck as he moved closer, molding his body behind Tony's. "What do you want?" He moved his hand low on Tony's abdomen, a clear offer to jerk him off.

"Can I suck you off?" he asked, rocking his hips back against Winter.

"I... if you want," he agreed hesitantly, trying to get used to some of the things Tony had been telling him. He was planning on returning the favor before the night was through, but he agreed to it and at the moment that was all Tony cared about.

Tony grinned, rolling over so that they were facing each other and kissing Winter, pulling him in with a hand in his hair. "Would you mind sitting on the edge of the bed? It's easier that way." And it was great, because that wasn't a lie, per se. It was easier because it was the angle Tony was used to, though he normally he stayed on the bed if it was available for comfort's sake.

Winter swallowed, the motion of a man becoming accustomed to something new, and moved to the edge where Tony was crawling down. Winter was always so responsive to everything Tony did, so he didn't waste time teasing, just sucked him down and started bobbing his head, taking his cock in and out quickly like he was fucking his mouth-- not that Winter would, of course, too mindful of his strength and the fact that it might hurt Tony if he was just a little too rough. Tony didn't push him into trying because that would be a pretty scummy thing to do, but he also didn't stop because Winter seemed alright with the way it was happening.

After a minute, Tony decided that Winter was decidedly more than just 'alright with it' because his breath was coming in harsh pants and his hips were starting the telltale twitch that meant he was close to an orgasm. Tony pulled off right as he felt Winter come, the first spurt hot and thick in his mouth, and he continued to jerk off him with his hand as he came sticky stripes across Tony's face.

Winter licked his lips, hand going to Tony's cheek and rubbing some of his come into Tony's skin-- whether that was on purpose or not, he couldn't say. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah," Tony said breathlessly, eyes closed peacefully as he leaned into Winter's hand. "If I ask, would you pull me up into your lap and jerk me off?" He peeked through one of his eyes hopefully. Cause he definitely wanted that but his legs were too rubbery to do it himself, as if getting Winter off had somehow exhausted him.

"Yes."

"Do I actually need to ask or...?"

Winter huffed out a laugh, then bent down and grabbed Tony, easily lifting him up and into position. He wrapped a hand around Tony's cock, and he gasped, arms coming around Winter's shoulders as he started to move. _God this was a good idea_ , was all Tony could think as his body shuddered and warmed. A _very_ good idea.


End file.
